Happy Birthday, Oscar
by bionic4ever
Summary: For OscarJaime shippers only. Subject more mature and not everyone's cup of tea. Jaime has a special present for Oscar...
1. Prologue

**Happy Birthday, Oscar**

Prologue

Oscar looked in the mirror and decided that, for 48, he didn't look half bad. Today was his birthday, but only Jaime, Steve, Rudy and Callahan knew that, and they were sworn to secrecy. He'd never been big on parties, presents or birthday hoo-hah, and he didn't need to be reminded that he was now a year older. The only woman he truly loved, the one his heart ached for, was 20 years younger and didn't seem to have any romantic interest in him at all. Was it his age, or the fact that he was her boss? Maybe, even though Jaime didn't remember or acknowledge it, her heart truly did belong to Steve. Today, like every day, Oscar planned to forget by burying himself in his work...

Jaime found a bench next to the Tranquility fountain and sat watching the water and thinking about Oscar. She'd found herself doing that more and more lately, but was resigned to the fact that he'd probably never know. How could she ever tell her boss - _her boss_ - that she couldn't stop thinking about him and those thoughts made her whole body tingle? She had to tell him, but knew she never could...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Oscar let out a weary sigh as he opened his office door. It was his birthday, a fact which he'd chosen long ago to never broadcast. Callahan had brought a cake and Rudy brought a bottle of champagne, which they'd shared, but the one person he'd wanted most to celebrate with had apparently forgotten him. Without Jaime there, Oscar felt he was just going through the motions.

True, he and Jaime had never had so much as a single date, and - at 20 years younger - she was young enough to be his daughter. In fact, he claimed to his collegues that he loved her like a surrogate daughter, but his true feelings were much deeper.

Oscar stepped into his office, turned on the light and did a double-take. Was he hallucinating? Dreaming? No. Stretched out on top of his desk, in a thin satin and lace robe worn open to show the teddy underneath, was -

"Jaime? What -?" He'd always been struck by her beauty, every single time he saw her, but now, with her body barely covered and posed so seductively...for the first time since high school, Ocsar Goldman was speechless.

"Happy birthday, Oscar," she said in a low, throaty whisper. Oscar stood in stunned silence, waiting for the others to come charging in, laughing at the grand joke they'd pulled off. No one did.

"Aren't you gonna unwrap your present?" she prompted.

Oscar moved slowly toward the desk, mesmerized by the sight of her. "My God - you're serious," he murmured.

Jaime laughed. "Would I be dressed like this if I didn't mean it? But if you don't want your present..."

"Uh-uh," he said with a slight growl to his voice. "You are **_not_** going anywhere!" He pulled her off the desk, held her firmly in his arms and kissed her the way he'd wanted to since the first time he met her: hard and long, with every bit of the passion she'd just ignited in him. When his tongue began to trace her lips, she parted them and hungrily met it with her own.

With their tongues interlocked and their bodies pressed close together, in one sweeping motion Oscar tossed her robe to the floor, picked Jaime up and carried her to the sofa. Without breaking their liplock, he laid her gently on the cushions. His fingertips very lightly traced the patterns of lace at the top of her teddy and then v-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y, he eased the straps down. His lips left hers to trace a blazing trail of fire where his fingertips had just been, nudging the sheer fabric down as he went.

Jaime's breath was coming in ragged gasps, and he knew she was ready for him. Oscar was more than ready, but he was in no hurry. As his hands and lips continued their exploration, Jaime moaned softly with desire and frantically undid the buttons on Oscar's shirt, letting her hands roam freely across his broad, muscular chest.

Oscar's voice was low and husky with emotion and need. "Jaime, the first day I met you, I fell in love with you. And - I've wanted this, wanted you, for so long."

Jaime began covering his neck and throat with soft kisses and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I love you too, Oscar, so much...that's why I'm here."

Soon, all of their clothes were on the floor in a heap. As the two of them finally became one, Jaime felt as though their very souls had intertwined along with their bodies. Both knew without a doubt that their lives had just changed - forever.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Oscar woke with a start, on his office sofa, but all alone. It had all been a dream, but damn - it felt real! His heavy breathing became a heavy sigh. He decided to get some coffee at the diner across the street before returning - alone - to his office.

------------

Jaime woke up so suddenly that she nearly fell off the bench. It was only a dream. So why was Oscar standing next to the bench, looking down at her?

"Babe? You ok?" Jaime smiled sleepily at him and nodded. When she sat up, he sat beside her. They looked at each other in silence for a minute or two, each trying to reconcile the images in their head with the person sitting next to them. Out of the silence, in near-perfect stereo unison, both spoke at once:

"You'll never believe the dream I just had!"

END


End file.
